


It’s easy come, never go

by LostInAdmiration



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, puppies and ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInAdmiration/pseuds/LostInAdmiration
Summary: Being a parent was terrifying. It was exhausting and stressful and Isak hadn’t slept properly in weeks. He barely felt like he could take care of himself, so taking care of such a small thing that totally relied on him was truly nerve-wracking.Isak relayed all of this to Jonas during their weekly meet up. It had become more like monthly, since Jonas lived a few hours away from their home town now, and Isak was always so busy. Still, every time they reunited it was like no time had passed at all.Jonas snorted and rolled his eyes as Isak complained.“He’s adog, Isak, not a baby.”





	It’s easy come, never go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's another very lighthearted and sappy future fic for you all, because I have a lot of feelings about Isak and Even trying to take care of a puppy.  
> A huge thank you to [Sarah](http://sanashappinessisendgame.tumblr.com/) for reading over this and helping me improve it, as well as being just generally awesome.
> 
> Hope you like it <3

Being a parent was terrifying. It was exhausting and stressful and Isak hadn’t slept properly in weeks. He barely felt like he could take care of _himself_ , so taking care of such a small thing that totally relied on him was truly nerve-wracking.

 

Isak relayed all of this to Jonas during their weekly meet up. It had become more like monthly, since Jonas lived a few hours away from their home town now, and Isak was always so busy. Still, every time they reunited it was like no time had passed at all.

 

Jonas snorted and rolled his eyes as Isak complained.

 

“He’s a _dog,_ Isak, not a baby.”

 

And okay, Isak definitely wasn’t ready to be an _actual_ parent, not yet, but having a puppy was much more time consuming than he’d thought it would be.

 

It has been Even’s idea, of course, and at first Isak had been totally against it.

 

“We don’t have time for a dog, Even. We barely have time for each other,” Isak had argued when Even had shown him yet another picture of an adorable litter of puppies for sale that he’d found on the internet.

 

It wasn’t that Isak didn’t want one, or that he didn’t like them. They’d had a family dog whilst Isak was growing up, but she was already old when Isak was born, so most of his memories of her were of her sleeping and smelling bad. Isak couldn’t help but think logically about it - of the extra money they’d have to spend on food and toys and vet visits - and of all the problems that could appear, all the things that could go wrong. He was a natural pessimist who always thought of the worst case scenario, and he knew that as fun as a puppy sounded in theory, he wasn’t sure it was actually something he could handle.

 

It felt like Isak and Even were always busy now too. Both of them worked difficult jobs, and the only time they really got to spend with each other was when they finally got to crawl into bed at night, but even then they were too exhausted to hold a conversation, and they would quickly fall asleep wrapped up together. Isak reminded Even of that fact, and how permanently tired they both were, but Even just rolled his eyes.

 

“I can work from home more often now, and you know that we’ll have a long line of very willing babysitters,” retorted Even, undeterred. When Even had an idea he always seemed to have the most persuasive argument, like he knew what Isak was going to say and how to counter it. Or maybe Isak was just a pushover when it came to Even.

 

“Babysitters?” Isak echoed, mouth tilted up into a crooked smile despite himself.

 

“Puppysitters,” corrected Even, before grinning brightly. “But getting a puppy will be good practice for when we have an actual baby.”

 

Isak had choked on his coffee at that comment, and it took a long while of spluttering and trying to calm his heart down before he could speak.

 

“You want us to have kids one day?” Isak asked softly, his voice filled with awe. It wasn’t like Isak hadn’t thought about it, but it was more in abstract, always thought of as something for the future. It was only then that Isak realised the future was _now_ , and he just hadn’t noticed it had crept up on him so quickly. They had a house that seemed much more permanent than the last one, they finally had half decent jobs, especially compared to their previous ones, and they felt settled - secure.

 

Even’s face was soft, his grin settling down to a wistful smile as he nodded, and Isak just had to make his way over to Even so that he could kiss him. He hoped it let Even know that he could see it too - them, together, as a proper family. Nothing else but that made sense.

 

“But first, we need a dog to practice!” Even had said cheerfully against Isak’s lips, making Isak groan and roll his eyes.

 

Isak had put in some more half hearted protests, but both he and Even knew that Even had already won.

 

That was how they ended up with Duckie - a sharp-toothed tyrant that was more hair than dog, who had a particular taste for Isak’s trainers and who thought the best time to bark incessantly was at three in the morning.

 

They had intended to call him something entirely different, but on his first day home Even had gleefully pointed out how the puppy had haphazardly waddled across the linoleum, and the nickname had stuck. Even tried to deny that the name had absolutely nothing to do with one of his favourite old movies, but Isak knew better.

 

“I honestly think having a baby would be easier,” Isak told Jonas, who rolled his eyes again and shook his head.

 

“You’re an idiot,” replied Jonas.

 

Isak raised an eyebrow and pointed to Jonas’ phone.

 

“I know for a fact that your phone background is a picture of my dog wearing your sunglasses,” he said, grinning slyly, and Jonas’ cheeks turned pink.

 

“It’s a funny photo!” he argued, but Isak just laughed.

 

“He loves you too, _uncle Jonas,”_ joked Isak, making Jonas groan.

 

 

*

 

“Listen, I _know_ that it’s cold outside, and I know you want to stay in here where it’s warm, but you have got to stop pissing on the bed. I don’t have that many spare sheets, and you keep ruining them all.” Isak was sat cross legged on the kitchen floor whilst Duckie sat opposite him and stared, unblinking, with his head tilted to the side and a shoelace sticking out of his mouth.

 

“Your shoe eating phase has got to end too, you have hundreds of annoying noisy toys that your dad keeps buying you, can’t you play with one of those instead?” Isak pushed a squeaky pig toy over towards the puppy, one that sounded like it was dying whenever it was pressed, but Duckie ignored it in favour of sinking his teeth into Isak’s finger instead.

 

Isak swore and winced, and his scowl became darker when he heard muffled laughter from the living room.

 

“It’s your fault he’s like this,” Isak called. “You spoil him.”

 

Even scoffed and emerged in the doorway, immediately reaching down to scoop Duckie up as the puppy bounded over to him, before settling down on the floor beside Isak.

 

“You’re worse than me.” said Even, bumping into Isak’s shoulder. “I would have never let him sleep on the bed, and he’s getting fat from all of the treats you give him.”

 

“It’s the only way he’ll sleep for longer than two hours, and he is _not_ fat,” Isak argued indignantly, but Even ignored him, making a noncommittal noise before holding the wriggling puppy up to his face and grinning.

 

“I always wanted a dog, but my dad is allergic,” said Even, chuckling when Duckie batted his nose with his paw. “We had a cat instead, and I treated her like a dog and tried to teach her tricks.”

 

Isak snorted and reached over to scratch the top of Duckie’s head. “Did you ever teach her anything?”

 

“No. Turns out cats aren’t quite as eager to please as dogs are.” Even set Duckie down on the floor and asked him to sit, grinning proudly at Isak when the dog complied. Isak tried his hardest not to be offended, since Duckie had never listened to a single command Isak had ever given him, but always did exactly as Even told him. Isak figured the dog was just as enamoured with Even as Isak was, and Isak really couldn’t blame him.

 

*

 

Isak came home from work one afternoon to find their house looking like a hurricane had passed through it. There were torn up bits of paper scattered around the room, in between a sea of feathers and odd socks. In the middle of it all was Even, laid on his back on the floor, staring at nothing.

 

“Hi?” Isak said, his voice tilting up into a question as he stepped cautiously through the mess.

 

“Our dog is possessed,” replied Even in lieu of a greeting. He was still wearing the clothes he slept in, which were now mottled with holes from Duckie chewing at the hems.

 

As if on cue, the demonic furball came skidding around the corner, bolting across the room and spinning just before he hit the wall, before sprinting back out as quickly as he’d came in.

 

Isak watched, bewildered, as Duckie repeated the practice again and again, bouncing off the walls like a ping pong ball, whilst Even sighed up at the ceiling.

 

“He ate my script. And a cushion. And a chair leg,” explained Even, hauling himself upright and sighing again as he looked around the room.

 

Isak’s heart dropped.

 

“You have a spare copy, right? Of the script?” Even had been working on the script for months now, and was finally starting to feel proud of it, even though Isak had told him how fantastic it was from the very start. Isak thought his heart might break if Even had lost it all now.

 

Luckily, Even nodded and Isak felt like he could breathe again. He looked around the room once more and had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing.

 

“Did you leave him on his own?”

 

Even’s eyes went wide, and his mouth opened and closed a few times - the tell that let Isak know he was thinking of lying.

 

Eventually, Even thought better of it and deflated, throwing his arms in the air.

 

“It was for five minutes! Maybe ten. I thought he’d be fine.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes.

 

“I _told_ you he’s not safe to leave on his own. You know he’s-” Isak started, but Even interrupted him with a scowl.

 

“I know what you said,” he snapped, making them both flinch. Even’s face crumpled and he looked up to Isak and shrugged, mumbling an apology. Isak smiled softly and settled down beside Even amongst the mess. He wrapped an arm around Even’s shoulders, and he felt a surge of relief when Even’s head settled on his shoulder.

 

Even hadn’t been quite right the past few days; he was a little fuzzy around the edges and seemed a little further away from Isak than usual. It happened sometimes - Even lost himself inside his own head, and it left him permanently exhausted and made everything harder than it usually would be.

  
For the most part, having a dog had been great for both of them, but Even especially. It gave him a routine, and was sometimes the only thing that convinced him to get out of bed on a morning - because there was a living creature that needed taking care of, that relied on Even to take care of himself too. But Isak knew Even had been struggling, which made everything much more overwhelming than it usually would be.

 

“I’ll call Eskild, see if he wants to borrow Duckie for a while. His nieces loved it last time they took him to the park,” said Isak, giving Even’s hand a squeeze.

 

“Will he mind?” Even asked quietly, turning his hand so that he could twine his and Isak’s fingers together.

 

“Are you kidding? He texted me the other day to ask how ‘his favourite grandchild’ was doing. He loves that dog more than we do,” replied Isak, making Even snort a laugh. “We’ll ask Eskild to keep him for a few hours so we can tidy up and you can shower, okay?” Isak felt Even nod against his shoulder, before moving his head so that he could press a kiss to Isak’s temple, mumbling a “thank you” into his hair.

 

They collected all of the scraps of paper, feathers, and discarded laundry, and Isak laughed at the teeth marks that mottled one of their chairs in the kitchen, insisting that it added character. It was Isak’s turn to make them food, and when Even reappeared from showering he looked much less withdrawn - his eyes soft and his mouth tilted up into a smile.

 

Duckie came back home exhausted, and immediately made a beeline for Even, waddling over and settling on his lap, and Isak watched how Even visibly relaxed as he threaded his fingers through the sleeping puppy’s fur. Isak felt something warm swell up in the pit of his stomach and spread through his body, making the tips of his fingers tingle and his heart stutter in his chest. Even held one arm out and Isak shuffled over and settled into Even’s side comfortably. Though he knew that tomorrow would no doubt be chaos again, he wouldn’t want it any other way.

*

 

Toilet training was awful, but toilet training in winter was the _worst._

 

Isak was standing outside with his shoulders up around his ears and his hands stuffed into his pockets as his teeth chattered and his body shook with the cold that had settled into his skin. Duckie was wandering around the pathetic patch of grass that Isak refused to call a garden, taking his time to sniff and inspect everything that he passed. What made matters worse was that Isak could see Even from where he stood, and Even was sitting at their kitchen table, wrapped up in Isak’s hoodie and cradling a cup of tea in his hands. Isak made a point of scowling at him for being so warm and cozy, even though Even couldn’t see him.

 

“You’re just fucking with me now, aren’t you?” Isak said to the dog as he circled the same spot for the third time. “I’m going to freeze to death and you don’t even care.”

 

Duckie proceeded to ignore Isak and start his rounds of the garden again, so Isak went back to scowling at Even.

 

When Duckie finally did what he was supposed to do outside instead of on their rug, Isak scooped their dog up and hurried his way back inside, grinning wildly and laughing when Even gave out a loud cheer once he heard the news, promptly passing Isak a blanket to wrap around his shoulders.  

 

They celebrated with big mugs of hot chocolate, sitting in their bed with their sheets cocooned around them and Duckie sleeping soundly at Isak’s feet. Isak couldn’t help but grin to himself as Even curled into his side.

 

“This isn’t what I expected my Friday nights to be like,” Isak mumbled, tapping his fingers against his mug.

 

“Me neither,” admitted Even. “But I love it.”

 

And yeah, Isak loved it a lot too. It wasn’t at all what he thought his life would be like, but now that he had it, he couldn’t imagine it any other way. He told Even just that and was rewarded with the brightest smile and a kiss that left him breathless, and Isak was so endlessly thankful that the universe had given him this life over anything else.

 

*

 

“Are you seriously jealous right now?”

 

“I think I have every right to be.”

 

Even sighed out a laugh and stared incredulously at Isak, who had his arms folded and his chin stuck in the air.

 

“So, you weren’t jealous last weekend at Eva’s party when that girl was quite obviously flirting with me, but you’re jealous of the _dog?”_

 

“That’s different. People flirt with you all the time because you’re hot, and I trust you, always. But I _know_ that you love the dog more than you love me,” Isak said petulantly. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he was also too stubborn to give in that quickly.

 

Isak hadn’t even known that Even had come home already that evening until he made his way into the living room to find Even sat on the floor. He had totally bypassed Isak and was instead sat cuddling a very sleepy puppy to his chest and cooing as he gently kissed its head. Isak was maybe a little offended that he didn’t get the same sort of greeting.

 

Even laughed again and took a step forward so that he could wrap his arms around Isak and hold him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“I don’t love the dog more than you. I love you both, I love _us_ \- our little family,” Even mumbled into Isak’s hair.

 

Isak gave in and unfolded his arms so that he could hug Even back, and they stayed like that, breathing each other in and pressing quiet kisses to each other’s skin, until they were rudely interrupted by Duckie tugging at Even’s jeans.

 

“See! He knows, he’s trying to steal you from me,” muttered Isak as Even let go of him to pick Duckie up, laughing under his breath.

 

“He is not. He loves you too, see?” said Even, holding the puppy up to Isak’s face so that Isak got a mouthful of slobber and fur as Duckie licked Isak’s face, his little legs paddling the air. Isak couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up in his chest as he reached out and held the squirming puppy to his chest, before leaning forward to kiss the tip of Even’s nose, making him grin.

 

Isak wasn’t actually jealous. He couldn’t possibly be when no matter how tired and drained Even was, his face would break into the brightest smile when Duckie came running across the room to greet him. Though, Jonas pointed out tiredly once, when Isak had half heartedly complained that the dog got more attention than him, that Even got the exact same look on his face whenever he saw Isak too.

 

“I can’t believe you’re jealous of a _puppy._ It’s not his fault he’s cuter than you,” Even joked, smiling slyly and laughing when Isak made an offended noise and kicked Even’s shin.

 

“Says the guy who was jealous because I spent the night at Magnus’ house last week. You refused to speak to me for _two hours_ ,” retorted Isak, raising an eyebrow and smirking when Even’s jaw dropped. He looked positively scandalised.

 

“That’s _not_ why I was mad and you know it,” Even spluttered. “I was mad because you watched Wonder Woman with Magnus instead of me.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes. “I told you I would watch it again with you, you just-” he began, but Even interrupted.

 

“It’s not the same now. You’ve already seen it, you ruined the experience,” Even grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Isak replied, but it came out far too fond to have any sort of bite to it. “And the film wasn’t even _that_ good,” he joked, knowing the exact reaction he would get.

 

Even audibly gasped as he glared at Isak for a few long moments, before he turned on his heel, flipping Isak off as he walked into the kitchen.

 

“I’m breaking up with you,” Even called from the kitchen, making Isak snigger into Duckie’s fur. “And I’m keeping the dog.”

 

*

 

Coming home to Even was Isak’s favourite thing in the whole world. It was like finally taking a deep breath, like finally getting to rest aching bones, like everything in the world settled once Isak set foot through the door to the smell of food cooking and the sound of Even singing loudly and off-key as he danced around the kitchen.

 

Isak stayed quiet and watched for a while, instead of announcing his presence. Watched Even skid across the kitchen tiles, with Duckie bounding after him as Even laughed down at the yapping puppy, using the spatula in his hand as a makeshift microphone.

 

This was it, Isak thought, this was the place he’d always wanted to be, the place that finally filled that empty space inside of him that he’d never quite understood. This was his present and his future, and everything he’d always wanted in the shape of Even and the home they’d built together.

 

Even spotted Isak once Duckie bolted towards him and launched at Isak’s knees, wiggling uncontrollably and spinning circles at Isak’s feet.

 

“Hey you,” Even said, grinning as he made his way over to Isak and pulled him forwards by his hips before pressing their foreheads together, his thumb drawing circles into the exposed skin where Isak’s shirt had rode up.

 

Isak was grinning just as brightly as he wrapped his arms around Even’s middle, tilting his chin forward to kiss him softly.

 

“Welcome home,” whispered Even, his breath ghosting over Isak’s lips as he shut his eyes and let the overwhelming warmth fill him from head to toe, leaving him glowing.

 

“Home,” Isak echoed, his grin growing wider. “I still love that.”

 

Even hummed in agreement and moved to bury his face into Isak’s neck, pulling him even closer.

 

“I love this. I love you and I love our home, and I even love that ridiculous furball.” Isak nodded down to Duckie who was sprawled across Isak’s feet, staring up at him, and he felt Even huff a laugh into Isak’s neck.

 

“I’m glad, because it means you might be a little less mad when you find the mess he made in the bathroom.”

 

Isak groaned, and he could feel Even shaking as he tried desperately to hold in laughter.

 

“Forget what I said, I take it all back,” grumbled Isak, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

 

“No you don’t,” replied Even simply, lifting his head up to kiss Isak’s cheek.

 

“No, I don’t,” conceded Isak. Mess or no mess, it was perfect the way it was. “But if you waited until I came home thinking I would clean it up, you were very, very wrong.”

 

Even whined and jabbed Isak in the side, making him flinch and try to bat Even’s hands away as Even held him hostage, running his fingers up and down Isak’s ribcage and making him squirm, trying to get him to admit defeat.

 

Even ended up chasing Isak around the house with Duckie in tow, hurrying after them as they ran, laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes, and then they all curled up in bed together to eat and watch a movie, Isak slipping Duckie scraps whenever Even wasn’t looking. They fell asleep when the credits began rolling, the exhausted puppy laid across them both and Isak’s head resting on Even’s chest, with their fingers twined loosely together and Isak’s leg hitched up around Even’s waist so that they were as close as they could be.

 

The mess could wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated. I know a lot of people are feeling pretty disheartened about S4 and everyone's a little down, so I hope this maybe cheered a few of you up?  
> Title is from Lifetimes by Oh Wonder.  
> (Bonus points to anyone who knows the movie I'm referencing with Duckie's name!)
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://call-this-a-mask.tumblr.com/), if you'd like.


End file.
